


Early Class

by michiiGii



Series: Good Morning, RFA [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9696341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michiiGii/pseuds/michiiGii
Summary: Yoosung wakes up early in the morning, to get ready for class....wait, why is he naked?Happens between Day 11 and the After Story





	

Yoosung groaned, coming back to the world slowly.  His alarm was set for _so early_. WHY.

He sat up on the edge of his bed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Still the alarm kept going.  Groggily, picking up his phone and seeing the time, he remembered; today was his early class.  He had to get to school.

Finally turning off the alarm, Yoosung wondered why he was so tired.  Ever since that one party, he was been serious about his studies.  He always made sure to go to bed early when he had this particular class, so why didn’t he, last night?

He found his glasses on the nightstand, and as he put them on, stood up. Why was he so sore, too?  And cold?

Abruptly, he looked down at his body.

Naked.

No pjs.

Then he saw the bra on the floor.  He vaguely remembered seeing that somewhere…but it was on a lady.  A sexy lady.

More confusion!  Yoosung did not wake up quickly!  Where was the bra from and why was he naked?

Then he looked to the bed.  There was a lady, sleeping there!  A sexy lady!

The sexy lady was _you_!

The night before came rushing back to Yoosung.  You were both on a study date, him with his animal anatomy books and you with a novel that you’d been putting off for too long.  You both had known that he had class early, the next day, but then he got extra affectionate because you weren’t really giving him much attention, and then you started kissing him, and then he wouldn’t let you stop, and…

Well, and now he was groggy, the next morning, but totally not feeling guilty about it!

Yoosung was a little amazed that his alarm hadn’t awakened you, too.  He had let it ring for a good five minutes.  You must have been more tired than he was.

* * *

_“Yoosung…wait…no more!”_

_“Honey, just one more time!  Please?  You’re so pretty when you finish, and you feel so good!”_

_“Ahn! Aaah, sweetie, that’s what you said last time!”_

* * *

Yoosung’s neck flushed at the memory.  Alright, so maybe he had gone a little overboard.  But the two of you never had any time alone!  Last night was one of the few dates that had gone quietly and uninterrupted. And you really did look so pretty…

Pulling on some underwear and jeans, Yoosung noted the wastebasket he kept in the corner of the room.  There were a lot of wrappers, there…

…Ok, maybe that was too many times.  He made a mental note to be more considerate, next time.

Seeing you in his bed, early sunlight falling across your sleeping form, he wanted to make breakfast for you.  He didn’t want you to feel cheap, in case he had to leave home before you actually woke up.  He didn’t like leaving you alone while you slept.

After a quick stop in the bathroom, and pulling on a shirt, Yoosung glanced at the time, then hurried to the kitchen.  He’d have to cook quickly; he had half an hour before the last bus he could take came by.

He looked into his fridge.  Some leftover rice from last night, vegetables and eggs…omurice for breakfast, then!  There was enough for the both of you, but he wouldn’t be able to sit down; he’d have to take his with him.  Maybe if he sat in the back, he could eat in class.

Frying ingredients and shoving books into his backpack all at once, Yoosung somehow managed to get ready for school and successfully cook all at once.  He scooped one helping into a plastic takeout container, and plated the other one nicely for you on a tray.  A glass of juice and some chopsticks, too, and…Yoosung drew a smiley face in ketchup on the omelet.  Perfect!

He started walking the tray back to the bedroom when he thought of something.  This tray didn’t look very personal.  Did he have any flowers?  He looked around the apartment.  He had spider-plants and cacti.  Easy to care for, but no blossoms.  Maybe he could leave you a note?  But then what would he write?  Yoosung frowned at the tray, then sighed inwardly.  The ketchup smile would have to do.

Maneuvering the bedroom door open with a foot, Yoosung checked to see if you were still sleeping.  You were.  It didn’t look like you’d even moved.  He sighed, again.  He had been hoping you were awake.

_Should I put the tray on the nightstand?_ He wondered, _No…it might fall…  I guess I’ll leave this on the kitchen table?_

Disappointed, Yoosung started to leave the room, but then he heard the bedsheets rustling. You were waking up!  Hurriedly, Yoosung carried the tray over to the bedside, then slowed down when he saw that he almost spilled the juice.

“Good morning!” he said softly, as your eyes slowly blinked open, “Did you sleep well?”

“'Morning…!” you answered groggily, rubbing your eyes, then smiling at him, “I did!  Did you?”

“Of course,” he grinned back, then motioned to the tray, “I made you breakfast.”

“That’s for me?  Thank you!” you cooed, sitting up, “You are literally the best boyfriend ever.”

“It’s easy when my girlfriend is you,” Yoosung laughed, putting the tray in your lap.

While he was leaning down, he gave you a quick smooch on the lips.  Just a sweet little peck.  You returned it with a little kiss on the tip of his nose.

“Thank you for last night,” he said softly, touching his forehead to yours.

“Oh, that was all you,” you laughed, poking him good-naturedly in the ribs.

“S-sorry,” he stammered, colour rising in his cheeks, but he was laughing, too, “I couldn’t help it…”

“It’s ok; I had fun, too,” you teased, then saw the time, “Oh! Yoosung, don’t you have class?”

“Uh, yeah!” Yoosung blinked, “Right!  Thanks for reminding me.  I should go…”

He glanced around the room, at a loss, then looked back at you, a regretful look on his face, “Are you ok?  I can go?”

“Yeah!” you nodded encouragingly, “Get to class!  I have to go to work, soon, anyway.”

“Ok…” Yoosung kissed you again on the lips, then hurried out the door, “I’ll miss you!  Love you!”

**Author's Note:**

> In my most humblest of opinions, Yoosung's more of a dom than the fandom lets on. (get a boy who can do both...)  
> ANYWAY, this one was short and sweet (liek Yoosung). I really love this boy dearly. He is a good kid. And how about that Valentine's Day DLC? 8)


End file.
